(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to deaerators for removing contaminating fluid from a stream of viscous liquid.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
During various manufacturing processes using viscous liquids, such as plastisols used in slush molding, bubbles of contaminating fluid, such as a gas, are trapped within the viscous liquid and must be removed.
Prior art processes have been designed to either stretch the flow of the liquid into a thin film or to break up the liquid flow into droplets, both processes increasing the surface area of the liquid flow. These processes have been found to have an undesirably limited capacity and spreading ability.
The instant invention has a significantly increased capacity and spreading ability by directing the flow of liquid proportionately to a plurality of cones or dispersion members and significantly increasing the edge surface of each cone resulting in a significantly thinner film of liquid causing the expanded fluid bubbles within the liquid to break and be exhausted by such means as a vacuum pump.